Stuntmania!/Gallery/1
Prologue: The Super Track S1E7 Trucks entering the Monster Dome.png S1E7 Monster Dome set up for Stuntmania.png S1E7 Blaze helping Darington in the pits.png S1E7 Blaze greets the viewer.png|Hey, I'm Blaze. S1E7 AJ greets the viewer.png|And I'm AJ, his driver. S1E7 Darington practicing in his pit.png|And this is our friend, Darington. He loves to do tricks and stunts. S1E7 Darington jumps out of his pit.png|Daringtooooooon!!! S1E7 Darington bounces off Blaze's cushion.png S1E7 Darington lands in a box of styrofoam.png S1E7 Darington "Almost a perfect landing".png|"Almost a perfect landing!" S1E7 Blaze opening the box.png S1E7 Blaze opens the box; lets Darington out.png S1E7 Darington pops out of the styrofoam.png S1E7 Darington "Thanks, guys".png|Thanks, Guys! S1E7 AJ "Biggest trick ever".png S1E7 Darington "I've been waiting my whole life".png S1E7 Darington "Stuntmania!".png S1E7 Overview of super track from start.png S1E7 Giant twisty loop.png S1E7 POV view of super track.png S1E7 Top of loop.png S1E7 Ramp leading to flaming star.png S1E7 Darington "The first Monster Machine in history".png S1E7 Lights dim.png|Oh, it’s starting! S1E7 Darington "It's showtime!".png|It's showtime! Gotta go. S1E7 Blaze wishes Darington luck.png S1E7 Stuntmania starting.png S1E7 Bump introducing Darington.png S1E7 Fog and lasers.png S1E7 Darington's grand entrance.png S1E7 Darington makes an almost-perfect landing again.png S1E7 Darington stands up.png S1E7 Darington waving to the crowd.png S1E7 Joe and Gus cheer for Darington.png S1E7 Darington in the spotlight.png Crusher's scheme S1E7 Crusher and Pickle watching Darington.png S1E7 Pickle excited to see Darington ride the super track.png S1E7 Crusher wants to ride the super track.png S1E7 Pickle "That's a shame".png|"Oh yeah, that's a shame." S1E7 Crusher has an idea.png S1E7 Crusher about to deploy an invention.png|Heh heh heh. S1E7 Crusher's bag releasing parts.png S1E7 Parts assembling.png S1E7 Bouncy boot machine revealed.png S1E7 Crusher and Pickle observe the bouncy boot machine.png S1E7 Bouncy boot machine heads for Darington.png Darington gets the boot S1E7 Darington doesn't see the bouncy boot machine.png S1E7 Darington strikes a pose.png S1E7 Darington stands on his front tires.png S1E7 Darington "Okay, everyone".png S1E7 Darington hears Bump's warning.png S1E7 Darington "Bouncy boot ma-what?!".png S1E7 Darington sees the bouncy boot machine.png S1E7 Bouncy boot machine gives Darington a kick.png S1E7 Darington flying out of the Monster Dome.png S1E7 Joe and Gus shocked.png S1E7 Crusher says he'll ride the super track.png|"Don't worry! While Darington's gone..." S1E7 Crusher "I will ride the super track".png|"I'll ride the super track in his place!" S1E7 Blaze "Oh, no you won't!".png|"Oh, no you won't!" (For the first time, Blaze is actually angry!) S1E7 Crusher shocked to see Blaze.png|"BLAZE!" S1E7 Blaze mad at Crusher.png|"You cheated, Crusher! You sent Darington away so you could go on the super track first!" S1E7 Crusher "So, what if I did?".png|"So, what if I did? The important thing is, no one can stop me now!" S1E7 Crusher "Not you".png|"Not you, not you..." S1E7 Pickle "What about him?".png|"Uh...what about him?" S1E7 Crusher realizes the bouncy boot machine is behind him.png|Uh-oh. S1E7 Crusher and Pickle brace themselves.png S1E7 Bouncy boot machine kicks Crusher and Pickle.png S1E7 Crusher and Pickle flying out of the Monster Dome.png S1E7 Bump wonders who will ride the super track now.png S1E7 AJ "It's Darington's trick".png S1E7 We have to find Darington.png S1E7 Blazing Speed boosters pop out.png S1E7 Make me go super fast.png S1E7 Blaze and AJ say "Let's Blaze!".png|Let's Blaze! S1E7 Blaze rockets away from Stuntmania.png S1E7 Blaze leaves the Monster Dome.png Let's hit the road! S1E7 Blaze comes out of the Monster Dome.png S1E7 Blaze looks up at AJ and smiles.png|One of his adorable faces. S1E7 Blaze revs up.png S1E7 Blaze hurries down the street.png S1E7 Blaze passes through a traffic jam.png S1E7 AJ steers Blaze through.png S1E7 Trucks watch Blaze pass.png S1E7 Blaze passes more trucks.png S1E7 Blaze sees something.png|Huh?!? S1E7 Blaze sees roadwork in the distance.png S1E7 Worker truck notices Blaze.png|Danger up ahead! S1E7 Blaze looking fierce.png|Bring it on!! S1E7 AJ looking confident.png S1E7 AJ hits the gas.png S1E7 Blaze speeding up.png S1E7 Blaze jumps off the ramp.png S1E7 Blaze doing a trick.png|Oh ho ho, yeah!!! S1E7 Blaze does a perfect landing.png S1E7 Blaze enters the forest.png S1E7 Blaze driving up a path.png S1E7 Blaze drives through a canyon.png S1E7 Blaze hops onto a ledge.png S1E7 Blaze heading away.png Call from Darington/Acceleration! S1E7 Blaze stops.png S1E7 Blaze "Darington must've landed out there somewhere".png S1E7 AJ getting a call.png S1E7 Darington appears on AJ's watch.png S1E7 Darington "Can anyone hear me?".png S1E7 Blaze "We hear you".png S1E7 Darington "It's freezing cold".png S1E7 Blaze "AJ and I will find you".png S1E7 AJ knows Darington is somewhere cold.png S1E7 AJ switching to Visor View.png|Switching to Visor View. S1E7 Visor view of the forest.png S1E7 Red areas are hot.png S1E7 Forest showing red and blue zones.png S1E7 Zoom in on mountain.png S1E7 Cave found.png S1E7 Darington lost in the cave.png S1E7 We have to get him out.png S1E7 Blaze helps AJ on.png S1E7 Blaze sets off through the forest.png S1E7 AJ "Faster, Blaze, faster".png|Faster, Blaze, Faster! S1E7 We can use acceleration.png|Yeah. Let's use acceleration. Whenever you're going one speed and then you start going faster, that's acceleration. S1E7 AJ "Acceleration!".png|Acceleration! S1E7 AJ slams on the gas.png S1E7 Blaze accelerates.png S1E7 Blaze enjoys the acceleration.png S1E7 Blaze zooms through the forest.png To return to the Stuntmania! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries